


HILO And D.J. Talk About Love

by Max_Jackson



Category: HILO: The Boy Who Crashed To Earth
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Young Love, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Jackson/pseuds/Max_Jackson
Summary: When HILO has a hard time comprehending one word, D.J. Is there to help him through it.





	HILO And D.J. Talk About Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I picked up this book today, and to my utter surprise I loved it, it was quite funny, intriguing and an overall lovely book to read, but only afterwards did I realize it was actually for kids aged 8-12. Also I realized that to the fanfiction community this book did not exist. There are 4 books total, I have not been able to find the other 3 but I have found the first book and have read through it and I plan to buy the other books as well when I find enough money, as I can only find them on Amazon. This does contain descriptions of boys kissing, but nothing further than that, if for some reason you can't stand that then this is probably not for you. Otherwise, enjoy!

HILO was sitting at D.J.'s House, bored out of his mind, it was Saturday and they didn't have much to do, most of Daniels Family was out and about, and Daniel Was worried about what might happen if something else crashed into the Earth and he wasn't around, also, the entire shutting down phase HILO seemed to go through at random intervals during the day. HILO was reading the dictionary for he 4th time that hour, 'what was so interesting about a dumb dictionary? He's read that for the 1000th time or something!'. But then HILO seemed puzzled, he looked at Daniel, then back at the dictionary, and he did this for close to 2 minutes. Then his face muscles relaxed, and with a goofy grin on his face, he asked "D.J. What's Love?" This caught Daniel off guard, he wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it wouldn't satisfy HILO, the boy... Err robot was as curious as a newborn baby. He must have been pondering it for so long he didn't notice HILO had somewhat moved closer, he finally spoke "Love is... Love isn't an easy thing to put into words, it's... A really powerful feeling, not a lot of people our age would understand, it's the kind of thing that's shared by one person to another, I guess to put it simply, love is when you care strongly for someone, you like them so much that you can't bear to think about a world without them by your side, it's the kind of thing you just know you have, and it doesn't go away when you're around that person... Or robot". Daniel muttered that last part, his cheeks got a pink hue when he looked up at HILO. He felt weird, he knew he felt like this for so long, he just didn't exactly know how to rationalize it, that was, until now. The HILO asked "what do people who love each other do?" Daniel looked down, blushing even more "they cuddle, they kiss, hold hands, things like that". HILO reached for his hand "like this?" Daniel nodded, then he took the next step. He wrapped his arm around HILO and pulled him into his stomach, he slid his hand into HILO's hair, he liked it, it felt like it was specifically designed to be his, no one else looked as good in it as he did. He looked down at HILO, and took a quick whiff of his hair. It wasn't the best smell, but then again, they fought giant robot bugs, tunneled into the earth and saved the world, and it's not like they could stick him into a shower, so it would have to do. The smell was something he never smelled before, so it wasn't easy to describe. Then, HILO looked up into Daniels eyes, and Daniel just smiled at him, looking back into HILOs, perfect shade of blue, so captivating. And without thinking, HILO and Daniel just moved their faces closer and closer, until their lips met. Though he was machine, he felt as human as could be. Daniel no longer felt bad for his attraction to the machine boy, he felt validated, and he wrapped his arms around HILO, and held him. And soon, as time dwindled on, HILO drifted to sleep, whilst being held in the arms of Daniel, until he too, fell asleep. The chemistry in them both, changed forever.


End file.
